One Man's Cures another Man's Treasure
by Soda57
Summary: Summary inside. Yes i've adopted this story from The Plot Bunny Whisperer. So i will be continuing this story. Please R
1. Prolog

Tittle: One Man's Curse, Another's Blessing

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Action, Adventure, General, Humor

Pairing: Jack/Will, hints at past Will/Elizabeth

Summary: Jack finds a cursed ring and gives it to Will. What they don't know is the effects it will have on Will until he starts throwing up at strange hours in the morning.

Warning: Slash, MPreg, hormonally-imbalanced Will

-

Prelude

-

_She was angry. She was beyond angry, somewhere between furious and I'm-going-to-explode-I'm-so-angry. _

_Because he was leaving her._

_Perhaps she wouldn't have been so angry if he was just leaving her for a pirate. She could have gotten over that in time. The _

_pain would still be there but she would be over it, and him. But he wasn't just leaving her for a pirate. He was leaving her for a _

_male__ pirate._

_He was leaving her and the unborn child in her belly, for a dirty, looting, mangy, drunken, __male__ pirate._

_She was beyond I'm-going-to-explode-I'm-so-angry._

_She snuck out of the room they used to share and into the one he was using "Just until morning." He and his lover. Thankfully _

_the room was empty with both gone to the nearest bar. She opened the top drawer in his chiffonnier and took out a small black _

_velvet pouch. She opened the drawstrings; a band of gold tumbled into her awaiting palm. She sneered at it._

_The ring belongs to His father's father. It could be considered plain and gold, save for the gem imbedded into the band: a black _

_and silver opal. She took a small jar out of her robe's pocket, unscrewed the lid, and dropped the ring in. The liquid inside _

_hissed and frothed, turning first black then blood red, then seeping into the ring and disappearing completely. She smirked in _

_triumph and replaced the ring, glowing slightly with a black light, into the pouch, and the pouch into the drawer._

_The curse would only work once, the witch said. She didn't care. Once was enough._

_He would give the ring to his lover, and his lover would wear it. Nine months later he would die. She would rather it be sooner, _

_but at least the mangy dog would die._

_She didn't bother to listen to the witch's complete explanation that if the curse was broken there would be a side effect that _

_would not result in death. It wasn't as though they would find out how to break the curse, she thought, if indeed it could be _

_broken. So what did it matter?_

_She watched in glee as he and his lover left, rubbing her swollen belly filled with a child that wasn't His in the first place. She _

_was sure they would suffer for her humiliation._

_How was she to know that scant minutes before the ring was to be given, their boat was attacked and destroyed, and the ring _

_sunken to the bottom of the sea for more than three hundred years?_

-Please R&R. Will up-date tomorrow


	2. Chapter 1: So it has Begun

Chapter One

-

The sun cut a soft beam of gold across the blue seawater, scattering hues of rose and violet like stars across the sky. The ocean sparkled as though it hid hundreds of diamonds beneath its churning waves.

And like the dear ocean he loved so much, -_Captain-_ Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his ship, golden light glinting off the many beads in his raven black hair that was just as carefree and wild as he was, giving him an ethereal glow.

He never looked handsomer, thought Will Turner fondly, watching his lover from their cabin. He stood there for a few minutes, soaking up the sight of his lover.

Had it really been two years? Two years since they had first cross swords that fateful day in the smithy. Two years since he roped the man into helping him rescue his childhood love from the clutches of the captain's mutinous ex-crew. Two years since he realized it was not the proper, lady-like governor's daughter with dreams of adventure and piracy that held his heart but this scalawag scurvy dog of the sea.

As if feeling the weight of Will's gaze, Jack shifted slightly, looking over his shoulder at the younger man. Outwardly he looked nonchalant but his eyes held a question. Will shook it off with a smile that answered everything, and joined the pirate captain at the helm, at once trapped between the captain and the wheel. He leaned into Jack's chest, content.

"G'mornin', luv," Jack purred into his ear, nuzzling it. Will tilted his head subconsciously, offering better reach.

"Morning, Jack." Jack nipped the outer shell.

"That's—"

"-_Captain-_ Jack," Will finished for him, grinning

"Whelp," Jack said fondly.

"Cap'n!" Jack groaned.

"I didn't do it!" he growled, turning around to look at Annamaria. She gave him a strange look.

"Wha're ye talkin' abou'?" Jack grumbled something under his breath and turned back to the sea. Will coughed politely to cover up his snicker. "Anyway, Cap'n, Gibbs's jus' sighted a merchant ship comin' from the east. It 'pears to 'ave an escort." Jack whirled around so fast Will had to grab onto the wheel to remain standing; he sent an affronted look to the pirate's back.

"Well why didn't ye say so in the firs' place?" Jack said with his usual manic grin. She shook her head in disgust. "Wha're ye all standin' 'round for?" Jack hollered at the crew. "Gets yer lazy butts movin' and prepare for attack!"

- Please R&R. Will up-date soon


End file.
